


Спасатель Арбузов

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Series: Красная стрела [3]
Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Это как Русалочка, только про двух мужиков, один из которых двухметровый, а второй зато лучше плавает. А ещё в Русалочке никто не дрочил никому на берегу (ну или нам просто этого не показали).
Relationships: Антон Арбузов/Михаил Бестужев
Series: Красная стрела [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853878
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Союз Спасения: Миди высокого рейтинга





	Спасатель Арбузов

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.
> 
> К тексту есть иллюстрация: [Волна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195245).

– Да сука! Дыши уже!

Сознание потемнело ещё в воде, как оказался на берегу, Миша не помнил, закашлялся морской водой, кажется, половину Чёрного моря из себя выблевал, застонал негромко – парень рядом выдохнул облегчённо, сел на жопу рядом. То есть, сначала Миша не отсёк, что это парень, и как он там вздохнул, лишь маячило перед глазами красное пятно футболки, расплывалось, как будто водой были залиты ещё и глаза. Он протёр лицо, попытался сесть – не вышло. Парень – сейчас Миша точно был уверен в этом – повернул его набок, перед глазами оказалась задница в мокрых матерчатых шортах, чёрных с какими-то невозможными красными цветами. Где-то Миша уже видел такие. Где-то здесь, на побережье. Не мог вспомнить точнее, просто запомнилась картинка: парень – возможно, этот, возможно, совершенно другой, мало ли на курорте таких шорт, – шёл куда-то через пляж, между стройными рядами белых лежаков, а Миша тогда подумал ещё, что такую задницу грех прятать под такими шортами. Вдохнул поглубже – горло саднило, но вроде бы можно было дышать без проблем. Вдохнул ещё раз. И всё-таки сел рядом. Чёрное море бесновалось, разбивало о каменный пляж огромные штормовые волны, шумело, как миллион ракушек, приложенных к уху. Красивое невыносимо.

– Спасибо, – неуверенно предложил Миша. Парень обернулся – и у него были серо-голубые, как штормовое море, глаза.

– Ты зачем в воду полез, долбоёб? Для кого флажок висит?

Флажок – чёрный, «купаться запрещено», развевался, хлопал сам о себя на длинном флагштоке рядом со спасательной вышкой. Миша не мог найти нужных слов, но вопрос, на самом деле, у него был тот же:

– Ну в смысле… а ты? Я тебя увидел, ты в море валандаешься, а вдруг… а вдруг ты тонешь?

Загоревшая в чайное золото кожа, неожиданные тёмные веснушки на щеках и носу – рыжие разве загорают, а не сгорают до красноты в первый день? – яростный огонь в штормовых глазах. Красная футболка прилипла к телу, растянутый ворот, чуть надорванный, острые ключицы – и чёткая граница загара по вырезу.

– А ты кто? Ты спасатель?

– Ну… нет, просто… просто я сверху смотрю – человек в воде, а на вышке никого, ну я и…

– То есть, не спасатель, – подытожил парень.

– Ну да.

– А я, блядь, спасатель. – Парень развернулся к нему вполоборота, Миша скользнул взглядом от ключиц в вырезе футболки до белой облупленной надписи «спасатель» поперёк груди. Прикусил губу. Конечно. Футболка-то красная. Сразу вспомнил, где видел его: на этом самом пляже и видел. Ежедневно. – А для тех, кто рвётся спасать в моё отсутствие, у вышки, блядь, плот стоит. Сука, ну не умеешь плавать – не берись…

– Я умею.

– Только воды нахлебался, и мне, вместо того, чтобы плавать себе спокойно, пришлось тебя на берег волочь и откачивать. – Парень злился, это было, наверное, объяснимо, и, хотя он был меньше Миши в полтора раза, и даже сидя это было очевидно, Мише очень захотелось спрятаться. Слишком уж яростно он пылал. Ёжик светло-русых волос, гладко выбритые щёки. Вроде тощий – а на хомячка похож. Злого хомячка. Миша примирительно боднул его плечом:

– Извини.

– Да хер бы с ним. Ты тяжёлый ещё, сука, сколько в тебе, девяносто?

– Девяносто восемь.

– А мозгов не положили.

Как волна набегала на берег и разбивалась в мелкие брызги, схлынула ярость. Смотрел на Мишу устало и грустно. Миша протянул руку:

– Я Миша.

– Антон. – Узкая ладонь в его лапище, а рукопожатие крепкое. – Пожалуйста, думай два раза в следующий раз.

– А ты нахрена в воду-то в шторм полез?!

– Да блядь. – Антон закатил глаза, вернул Мише его изумлённый взгляд. Какие же глаза, реально штормовые. Ресницы выгоревшие, светлые. – Я свои силы – в отличие от некоторых – умею рассчитывать. Я мастер спорта, на минуточку.

– В бассейне.

– И фридайвер. В море.

– А почему мастер спорта и фридайвер на вышке спасательской кукует?

Антон усмехнулся – тепло и немного грустно:

– Потому что за это не платят нихуя.

– Ну а там туристов на глубину водить? С аквалангами, я не знаю…

– Миш. – Миша замер недоумённо. – Ты знаешь, что такое фридайвинг? – Покачал головой. Антон смотрел на него со смехом в глазах, разбегались от уголков наружу тонкие весёлые морщинки. – Это когда ныряют без акваланга. На своём воздухе. Поэтому он «фри». Английский знаешь?

– Знаю.

– Тогда переводить не буду. И да – туристов на глубину с аквалангами водить гораздо заёбнее. Я лучше на вышке посижу.

– И в шторм поплаваю.

– Да, и в шторм поплаваю. Дался тебе этот шторм. Это же… – он отвернулся от Миши – к морю, улыбнулся счастливо. Мише неловко стало, как будто он увидел что-то, что для него не предназначалось. Как будто ему бы лучше здесь сейчас не быть. Как будто Антон специально в шторм купаться полез – чтобы всё море было его. – Истинная красота природы. Красота и мощь. Понимаешь?

Всё ещё не повернулся к нему, всё ещё как будто не с ним разговаривал. Но Миша ответил:

– Понимаю, что ты ёбненький немножко, уж прости.

Антон в ответ залился смехом – и море смеялось вместе с ним. Шумело волнами, взлетало в воздух брызгами, пенилось на гребнях – то здесь, то там. Снова стало неуютно. Но через секунду Антон притих, кивнул согласно, хлопнул его по плечу и поднялся на ноги:

– Справедливо. Пошли в отель. Ты же в отеле живёшь?

Миша жил в отеле. Четвёртый этаж, белый балкон, вид на море и корабельные сосны, огромная, как кит, двуспальная кровать – здесь должны были жить Колины друзья, но у них что-то сорвалось в последний момент, когда билеты были уже куплены, путёвки оплачены, номера забронированы, и Коля набрал его поздно вечером в пятницу:

– Мишань, а не хочешь на море рвануть? С тебя только самолёт.

Ну и как бы – дурак не согласится. В понедельник утром они уже вылетали.

Двадцать километров от Сочи – а тоска дикая. У Коли с женой был второй – или третий, или пятый, они реально не расставались и кочевали из одного в другой – медовый месяц, предполагалось, видимо, что их друзья будут заняты тем же. Но друзей было двое, а Миша один, и в одиночку за прошедшие пять дней он испробовал уже всё, что мог предложить ему крохотный курортный посёлок: полетал на парашюте за катером, отбил задницу на таблетке, гонял наперегонки на водных мотоциклах с каким-то местным загоревшим в чёрное пацаном не старше пятнадцати – проиграл, кстати. Коля позвал на вылазку в Сочи: аквапарк, дендрарий, – Миша только представил себе эти очереди на горки, сэндвичи по четыреста рублей и одинокое блуждание по территории до окончания билета и вежливо отказался. Валялся на пляже ленивым тюленем, подставлял под солнышко бока – а на следующий день и то у него отобрали: к вечеру затянуло небо, Коля выглянул на улицу сквозь панорамное окно столовой:

– Шторм будет.

Коля был моряком, в вопросах шторма ему определённо стоило верить. Но тот факт, что купаться было нельзя, не означал, что нельзя просто выйти прогуляться. Пройтись по берегу, над берегом, туда, куда никогда не заходил, где на закате камни окрашивались в кроваво-красный – и ничего, что заката сегодня не будет видно. Антон правильно это назвал, облёк в слова: красота и мощь. Огромная ревущая стихия, сильнее любого из живущих. Она завораживала – логично, что не его одного. Шли мокрые, ветер с моря швырял им в спину порывы, полные мельчайших брызг, Антон смешно подавался вперёд, будто его сносило. Миша придержал его за плечи – ему-то точно было нипочём. Антон бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, но промолчал. Миша усмехнулся про себя. Спасатель нашёлся. Унесёт такого ветром – и ищи его в горах. Хотя Антон не был маленьким. Пониже Миши, да, но это несложно было с Мишиными метром девяносто четырьмя, и безусловно полегче. Красивый был. Ничуть не хомячок. И глаза, глаза эти… В лобби отеля Миша спросил – как продолжил диалог, как не было пять минут молчания после вопроса Антона:

– А ты давно здесь?

– Третий месяц, – пожал плечами Антон. – Сейчас спросишь, почему ты меня на завтраке не видел? – Миша развёл руками: уел. – Потому что я на него в семь утра встаю, а ты, небось, к половине десятого.

Чистая правда. Коля с женой вставали рано, завтракали чуть ли не первыми из всех постояльцев, а потом прямой наводкой отправлялись на море, как будто хотели захватить его всё. Миша дома привык вставать к десяти и не видел причин менять свои привычки на отдыхе. То есть, ему говорили, конечно, и не раз, что после двенадцати на солнце находиться вредно, но одно дело сидеть на пляже в час дня в раскалённом июле, а другое – в ласковом сентябре. Судя по тому, что у воды в это время он торчал далеко не один, это всё были сказки для детей. Загорел в бронзу, нигде ничто не облезло, рассекал зеркальную водную гладь сильными гребками, вода принимала его – как живая, упругая и плотная. И вот пожалуйста, штормовое предупреждение, и только самоубийца – или Антон – полезет в воду.

Утром Миша встал пораньше. Ни на что не надеялся, ожидал увидеть за окном вчерашнюю хмарь – а увидел сказку. Ни облачка на гладком, будто вымытом небосводе, чистая лазурь – и острый, чёткий росчерк горизонта там, где вода встречалась с небом. Через балкон слышал, как переговариваются в соседнем номере Коля и его жена. Вот это была любовь, кстати – отсюда и до конца. И судьба, безусловно. Какова была вероятность, что однажды моряка Колю занесёт от моря настолько далеко, аж в Забайкальский край? И какова была вероятность, что там он встретит именно ту, которая бросит всё и поедет с ним в Питер? Хотя Миша не был в Забайкальском крае, может, оттуда только бежать – но Дулма не бежала, она встретила свою любовь и сказала «да». Сколько там прошло с момента знакомства до момента предложения? Было лето, точно лето, душное, влажное, тучи затягивали горизонт и разражались громом, а потом на землю падал ласковый тёплый дождь, крупный, обильный, он застал Мишу на улице, меньше минуты – а Миша вымок уже до нитки, и в этот момент зазвонил телефон, Миша спрятался под крохотным козырьком какого-то кафе, впервые пожалел, что такой габаритный, потому что поместился на ступеньке едва-едва, и Коля сказал ему в трубку, счастливый и пьяный:

– Мишань, я женюсь.

А Миша к тому моменту Дулму ни разу не видел даже. Увидел на свадьбе только: маленькая, с длинными блестящими чёрными волосами, раскосые глаза, высокие скулы, к её смуглой коже удивительно подходила ткань платья, такая, не белая и не бежевая, где-то посередине. И как же сиял Коля, когда на неё смотрел. И до сих пор сиял. Миша радовался за него – и завидовал немножко. Ему такое светило вряд ли. Нет, ну если где-нибудь на берегах солнечной Португалии… и всё равно на мужика платье не натянешь. Почему-то представился Антон – загорелый, веснушчатый. С плечами пловца, на которых трещал тонкий атлас, и фатой на светло-русом ёжике. Кстати, её же на заколки вроде крепят, да? А тут надо будет на клей. Его дикий хохот вырвался в открытую дверь балкона, перекрыл чириканье местных крохотных птичек, шум прибоя, голоса за стенкой стихли. А через минуту Коля постучал к нему в дверь. Миша открыл, высунулся в коридор верхней половиной. Коля вежливо поинтересовался:

– Ты чего не спишь?

– Да… – Миша отмахнулся, чтобы не вдаваться в подробности. Рисковал спалиться в два слова – Коля всё про него знал, конечно. – Не знаю, проснулся вот. Подумал по этому случаю с вами на завтрак увязаться.

– Это завсегда. А что за ржач конский?

– Пацаны мемас скинули.

– Перешлёшь?

– Давай после завтрака?

– Ну смотри. Футболку надень только.

Миша закивал и ушлёпал обратно в комнату – искать футболку. То есть, абы какую искать было не нужно, в кресле валялись аж три, но тут важно было не упасть в грязь лицом, поэтому он достал со дна чемодана свежую белоснежную, по дороге до двери заглянул в зеркало, пригладил пятернёй волосы. А он неплох, если так подумать. Если б не дурацкое происшествие вчерашнее… Если б не дурацкое происшествие вчерашнее, он бы с Антоном и не познакомился. Коля вопросительно поднял брови – но не сказал ничего, только кивнул в сторону лифта. Дулма в коротком цветастом пляжном платье нарисовалась рядом как-то незаметно – и вот она-то как раз молчать не стала.

– Это в честь кого такой парад мод?

– Это ты не видела, он ещё и причесался, – заметил Коля. Миша отвёл глаза. Лифт звякнул, остановившись на первом.

А в столовой всё стало очевидно, едва они вошли. Антон сидел в ближнем углу, напротив окна, чёткий тёмный силуэт на фоне оглушающе яркого утра за стеклом. Он махнул Мише в знак приветствия, Коля с Дулмой переглянулись, Дулма ушла вперёд, на раздачу, Коля многозначительно угукнул и поспешил за ней. Миша завернул к Антону – раз уж всем присутствующим всё было про него ясно.

– У тебя тут не занято? Не против, если я присоединюсь?

– Не занято.

Антону как будто интересно было за ним наблюдать: вчерашние смешливые морщинки у глаз, улыбка в углах губ, – Миша сбежал на раздачу, чтобы через минуту вернуться с подносом, Антон будто всё это время взгляда от него не отводил. Встретил его вопросом – с подвохом, определённо:

– Что это ты сегодня подорвался с утра?

– А если я скажу, что хотел тебя увидеть?

– Ты можешь увидеть меня на пляже, с восьми до восьми, два через два.

– Но там ты работаешь.

– Именно так.

– И не можешь отвлекаться.

– Чистая правда.

– Так какой резон мне видеть тебя на пляже?

– Так увидеть или дело в чём-то ещё? Ты ешь, кстати, яйца остынут – будут как резина на вкус.

Миша отломил кусок пшеничной булки, обмакнул в жёлтый яичный глаз, закинул в рот, подцепил вилкой помидор из салата. Антон методично размазывал по тосту сначала сливочное масло, потом – апельсиновый конфитюр из крохотной баночки. Как в лучших домах Лондона и Парижа – впрочем, отель-то как бы был совсем не дешёвый, могли и на конфитюр раскошелиться. В двух столах от них хохотала Дулма, посмеивался Коля, Миша чувствовал на себе их внимательные взгляды. Антон мельком взглянул в их сторону.

– Друзья?

– Брат с женой.

– Чьей?

– Ты издеваешься?

– А ты только заметил?

Выгоревшие в белое волоски у него на предплечьях. Неожиданно тёмная щетина по линии челюсти. Очень хотелось коснуться её губами – просто проверить, насколько мягкая. Ни черта не мягкая, скорее всего. И платье ему не пойдёт.

Против света было больно смотреть на него долго, пришлось уткнуться в тарелку и заняться завтраком. Антон в три укуса умял бутерброд, допил остатки сока из стакана – тут был замечательный апельсиновый фрэш, кстати, Миша распробовал день на третий, до того перебиваясь с чая на кофе, – и поднялся из-за стола. Миша остро почувствовал грядущее одиночество, но, прежде чем уйти, Антон коснулся его плеча:

– Да: на пляж раньше трёх приходить не рекомендую.

– А зачем я, по-твоему, в семь встал?

– Твоё право, конечно, но я предупредил. Кстати, всё хотел сказать: классная футболка. Только в море в ней не лезь. Испортится, жалко будет.

И, надо сказать, Миша даже послушался. Даже переоделся. Совету про три часа, правда, не внял, спустился на пляж в шортах и вчерашней чёрной майке – и вот тут-то и понял, что Антон был прав. Рыжие, в ржавчину, мёртвые водоросли широкой полосой тянулись вдоль линии прибоя, чуть выше, чем добирались волны. И пахли соответствующе. Антон со спасательной вышки показал ему сразу два больших пальца.

– Заебись, – согласился Миша. И справедливо рассудил, что чем дальше он отплывёт, тем приятнее будет пахнуть. Опять же, покрасоваться перед Антоном, фридайвером и мастером спорта, очень хотелось.

Прохладная с утра – и после вчерашнего шторма – вода, чистая-чистая, прозрачная на несколько метров вниз, пожалел, что не взял маску – хотя и без маски всё было прекрасно видно, только глаза щипало от соли. Йодистый запах – сильней, чем в любой день до того. А вдалеке блеснули дельфиньи спины. Не сказка разве? Проплавал часа полтора, Антон только раз напомнил о себе с берега:

– Мужчина, за буйки не заплываем! – искажённым голосом в мегафон. И, даже в искажённом, в нём отлично слышалось ехидство. Миша вздохнул и повернул к берегу.

Уломал Антона сходить вечером выпить. Ну, как уломал: Антон обмолвился впроброс, что в посёлке за отелем есть местечко с отличным вином, и всё, что Мише оставалось – это предложить сгонять туда вместе. Антон ломался не дольше минуты, вообще не ломался, если уж на то пошло, скорее, проверял, как далеко Миша готов зайти. А Миша был готов. Миша на всё был готов – за этот смех, за этот взгляд с хитринкой, за эти веснушки. И не факт, конечно, что это всё ему в конечном итоге достанется – но почему не попробовать-то?

– Слушай, а чурчхела – это что за херня?

– Это херня, – однозначно отрезал Антон. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, ползли по земле длинные тёмные тени, они вдвоём покупали вино во дворе жилого домика, никогда бы его не нашёл сам, а Антон – Антон нашёл, и зашёл, и попробовал, и приходил сюда третий месяц кряду. Кроме вина, тут были поздние, лопающиеся от сока арбузы, гранаты, орехи стаканами и да – чурчхела. Длинные разноцветные колбаски висели на веранде, в виноградной тени, загорелый в чёрное продавец улыбался в усы. Всего-то полтинник за одну – но Антон высказался максимально понятно. Продавец цокнул:

– Почему херня-то? Не нравится тебе – зачем человека сбиваешь? У меня маленькие есть, – повернулся к Мише, – по тридцать, хочешь – попробуй, там сам решишь.

– А давайте, – согласился Миша, полез за деньгами в карман. Антон неслышно закатил глаза, продавец рассмеялся.

Чурчхела, ветка мелкого зелёного винограда, полторашка красного, от арбуза Антон наотрез отказался. Продавец только рукой махнул, скрипнула калитка, от домика вниз вилась через посёлок дорога к пляжу. Перешли железку – она тянулась от Туапсе до Сочи по самому берегу, и никуда от неё было не деться, – спустились вниз по каменной насыпи. Миша привычно уже свернул влево, на отельный пляж, но Антон потянул его за руку, чуть выше запястья:

– Предлагаю обойтись без штрафа.

– А…

– На отельном пляже штраф за распитие два с половиной куска.

– А я пиво пил…

– Ну, значит, тебе повезло.

Вино и правда крутое было – сладкое, крепкое, не виноградное как будто.

– Гранатовое.

– Огонь.

В голову лезли подростковые мысли о том, что пить из одной бутылки – это почти целоваться. Не разговаривали, сидели молча на здоровом, вытертом ветрами и волнами камне, совсем близко. Казалось бы – возьми его за руку. Казалось бы – разверни его к себе и поцелуй. Солнце так странно садилось – не касалось красным краем воды, а будто бы истлевало в голубой дымке, не дойдя до моря совсем чуть-чуть. Никогда такого не видел раньше. Двадцать три года в Питере, сколько раз был на Финском, сколько встречал там закат – а никогда не видел. Поделился с Антоном, стесняясь безумно, Антон пожал плечами:

– Просто внимания не обращал. На Финском та же картина абсолютно.

– Ты из Питера?

– Ага. С Коменды.

Так странно было – думать, что всю жизнь, возможно, провёл с ним в одном городе – и не видел его никогда. Ходили по одним улицам, дышали одним воздухом, а встретились – на берегу Чёрного моря, за тысячу километров от дома. Ещё страннее стало на следующем витке:

– Я с Петроградки.

– Где нахимовское?

– Почти… Подожди. Не говори, что ты там учился. Почему я не видел тебя ни разу?

– Почему ты, закончив нахимовское, воды умудрился нахлебаться?

Возились среди камней, расколотили бутылку, матерясь, собирали осколки в тонкий полиэтиленовый пакет, Антон зашипел, порезав руку, Миша перехватил его за запястье.

– Дай-ка. – По внешнему ребру ладони кровила набухшая красная полоса. – Промыть надо.

– Не в море только.

Заляпал его кровью футболку – ту самую, белую, которая Антону понравилась. Антон только вздохнул горестно и заметил:

– Тебе бы тоже в отель. Пока не высохло, замыть надо.

– Да… – «чёрт бы с ней», – хотел продолжить Миша – но не смог. Антону тоже нужно было в отель, по поводу куда более серьёзному. Но так не хотелось с ним расставаться. Но так важно, так необходимо было реабилитироваться за вчерашнее. Столько общего у них двоих. Нельзя, никак невозможно потерять его по глупости – даже если терять пока ещё нечего. – Да, ты прав.

Пакет со стеклянным грохотом отправился в урну на платформе. До отеля было всего ничего, но Миша успел спросить – для собственного успокоения:

– А тебе сколько лет вообще?

– Двадцать шесть. Скажешь что-то в духе «ой, я думал, меньше» – набью рожу.

– Я б посмотрел на это.

Ржали над абсурдностью ситуации вдвоём, в лобби отеля пришлось расстаться: Миша пошёл к лифтам, Антон – к коридору первого этажа. А не жалуют тут своих работников. Что там из окон видно?

– Они у меня ещё и на гору, – улыбнулся Антон за завтраком, стоило Мише озвучить ему свои вчерашние размышления. – Но вообще красиво, там кустарник цветёт, цветы такие мелкие, белые, пахнут – одуреть можно.

О вчерашнем ранении напоминала только бежевая полоска пластыря у Антона на ладони. Футболка Миши высохла к утру – ни следа. Лопал виноград в одиночестве, выбросил половину чурчхелы – как Антон и говорил, дрянь оказалась редкостная. Поделился и этим. Антон развёл руками:

– А слушать надо, когда тебе говорят.

Коля с Дулмой как будто прислушивались к их разговору – за соседним столиком. Антон бросил на них заинтересованный, но короткий взгляд, Миша понял по своему:

– Кстати, Коля тоже тебя не помнит.

– А вы всей семьёй нахимовское заканчивали? У вас абонемент туда или что? И он… – Ещё один взгляд, более прицельный. – Лет на пять меня старше, наверное.

– На… – Миша подсчитал. – Восемь.

– Тем более. Я пришёл только – он уже выпустился, о чём речь вообще.

– А я тогда почему?

– А много ты со старшаками общался?

– Иди ты… старшак.

Апельсиновый фрэш, салат из помидоров и сладкого фиолетового лука, манная каша – как в детстве, с жёлтым озерцом сливочного масла в середине. Антон остановился на яичнице с сосисками. Кофе с молоком – тоже откуда-то из детства, только наверняка получше на вкус. И тут Миша сумел подсчитать что-то действительно важное:

– А у тебя же выходной сегодня?

Неуловимая улыбка у Антона на губах. Спросил – уточнил как будто:

– Если я скажу «да», ты спросишь, какие у меня планы? – Миша кивнул, улыбка расползлась во всю ширь. – В Сочи собирался.

– Да что там делать?

– А вот поедешь со мной – покажу.

Надо было поцеловать его вчера, тогда, когда собирался. Когда было самое время и самое место. В худшем случае Антон заехал бы ему по роже и свалил, и Миша никогда не узнал бы, что они из одного города, и не парился бы о том, что это могло пойти куда-то дальше. Теперь ставки существенно выросли – и он откровенно боялся.

А Антон не боялся. А Антона знала, кажется, каждая собака на Краснодарском побережье. Доехали на электричке до Сочи, он переговорил с кем-то, через полчаса – уже катили в оббитой оранжевой Ниве без верха куда-то в горы. Плавали в стремительном ледяном горном потоке. Швырялись голубой глиной. Ели шашлыки – и ел ли Миша когда-либо шашлыки вкуснее. У Антона по шее и ниже, на голую безволосую грудь, трогательно белую на контрасте с загоревшими лицом и руками, стекал жирный мясной сок, он не утруждался даже вытереть его как следует. Макал огурцы в банку с солью, хрустел так аппетитно, что даже Мише, который сроду огурцы не любил, хотелось попробовать. Подбил его влезть на лошадь, сам вскочил на вторую – как будто ездил на них с рождения, как и плавал. Было ли что-то, чего он не умел?

– Тут, в общем, места заповедные. Ну, может, говорят так, чтобы цену набить. Но вообще красота неописуемая в любом случае.

Не верить ему поводов не было – красота действительно такая, что никакими словами не передать. Миша был в этих краях, разумеется – всё детство по санаториям, – но так далеко – так высоко – ни разу ещё не забирался. Одна экскурсия на водопады – но что значила одна экскурсия, когда тебе двенадцать, а вокруг ещё пятьдесят таких же галдящих малолеток, и водопады эти – суть несколько порогов, давно исхоженных, с проложенными для туристов тропинками, с вытертыми перилами на подъёмах, и нет в этом давным-давно ничего из того, что можно – хоть на секунду – назвать заповедным?

Низкорослый кустарник с мелкими, блестящими, будто восковыми листьями. Птицы в кронах – не наглые чайки; маленькие, со звонкими голосами. Лошади перебирали ногами степенно, медленно, шаг, ещё шаг. И никого, кроме них двоих, на сотни метров вокруг. Вышли на площадку, Антон спешился, со знанием дела привязал лошадь к крайнему дереву, та послушно склонила голову, ущипнула чахлую, хоть и зелёную травку. Придержал Мишину за уздцы.

– Слезть помочь?

Миша спешился сам, бросив на Антона яростный взгляд – Антон только рассмеялся негромко. Привязал к тому же дереву вторую.

– А теперь смотри.

И Миша не понял сперва, куда именно смотреть, но, стоило сделать вперёд буквально два шага, из прохладной лесной тени на залитую солнцем крохотную площадку, как отказала речь. Высота птичьего полёта – это же она? С одной стороны неприступный лесной массив, с другой – он же, но куда ниже, только кроны было видно, кроны – а между ними серебряной ниткой та самая речушка, в которой они плавали с час назад, и нитка неслась стремительно к побережью, и побережье было таким изумительно крохотным, что не различить не то что людей, а даже домов. Даже улиц. Из подлетающего к Адлеру самолёта вид был похожий, только это не из самолёта, это с земли – и одновременно с высоты невероятной. Голова закружилась, Миша выдохнул, сделал шаг назад, к безопасным сосновым стволам. Антон услышал движение, обернулся весело:

– Боишься?

– А ты нет? Или опять красота и мощь?

– Скорее спокойствие и безмятежность. А ты всё помнишь, что я тебе говорил?

– Ну, не так уж и много ты наговорил пока.

Антон рассмеялся вместо ответа – Миша с облегчением подумал, что, наверное, это было лучшим вариантом. Если бы Антон продолжил говорить, он бы не выдержал. Если бы Антон продолжил говорить, он бы не выдержал – и, кто знает, чем бы это грозило ему. Со всех сторон. Антон тем временем сел по-турецки на самом краю, бросил на Мишу быстрый любопытный взгляд, хлопнул по камням рядом. Миша подошёл. Присел осторожно. Снова солнце клонилось к горизонту, снова синяя дымка обгладывала его понизу.

– Это атмосферное искажение, на самом деле. Никакой магии.

Его лицо в оранжевом солнечном свете, светлые ресницы, тёмные веснушки, тонкий, чуть вздёрнутый кончик носа, приподнятая из-за этого верхняя губа, приоткрывающая белые зубы. Если бы Антон не имел этого в виду, он бы, наверное, в какой-нибудь клуб завёз их или в аквапарк тот же, будь он неладен, разве нет? А если он имел это в виду, то почему не делает ничего? Или предполагается, что сделать должен Миша? А Антон старше. И Антон явно не боится так. Хотя Антон явно не о том думал, сидел себе и сидел, не смотрел на Мишу совсем, пялился на своё солнце, улыбался легко-легко. Откинулся назад немного, опёрся о каменистую землю обеими ладонями, взлетели вверх плечи, залегли тёмные тени под тонкими ключицами. Завалить бы его – прямо сейчас, прямо здесь. Когда Миша успел так сильно в него влететь? Двое суток знакомы. Солнце тем временем растворилось в дымке, утекло за горизонт, пропали оранжевые блики с лица Антона – Антон достал из красно-чёрных шорт телефон, бросил взгляд на экран, потом на Мишу – Миша отшатнулся невольно, как будто Антон застал его за чем-то личным:

– Ну что, теперь тусоваться?

Набирал Коле в два часа – предупредить, что искать его не надо – Коля угукнул сонно в трубку и отключился. Антон терпеливо ждал его у входа. Пляжная вечеринка, огромный деревянный настил, дальним краем уходящий в море, оглушающая музыка, световые цветные лучи – в ритм. Уговорил штук шесть, если не восемь, Б52, ни в одном глазу встречал поздний рассвет из-за гор, потерял Антона на какой-то миг, нашёл его добазаривающимся с диджеем. Нет, и правда – каждая собака. В первой утренней электричке спал у него на плече, Антон, расталкивая его перед остановкой, покачал головой:

– Ты соизмеряй, ладно?

– А?

– Девяносто восемь своих килограмм соизмеряй. С моими семьюдесятью.

Если бы Миша хотел спать хоть чуточку меньше – и не проснулся вот только что, задремав, провалившись в сон на несчастные пятнадцать минут, – он бы вернул Антону его вопрос. Но он не вернул. Осознал это уже после обеда, проснувшись, когда солнце перевалило за зенит и пошло на убыль – прямо ему в окна. Никакого завтрака несчастным тусовщикам. Зато похмельный обед с внезапной окрошкой зашёл на ура. Коля смотрел на него весело:

– Как прошло?

– Что? – мрачно уточнил Миша. От сушняка болела голова, не нашёл в номере нурофена, хлестал минералку, третий, что ли, стакан.

– Мне казалось, ты со вполне определённой целью туда ехал.

– Не трави душу, а?

– А ты и влюбился уже? Миш, это море, тут люди как бы встречаются, трахаются и разъезжаются, чтобы никогда друг о друге не вспомнить.

– А то я не знаю.

– Не знаешь, судя по всему. Поменьше думай, побольше делай. Залог успеха. Если б я столько думал, я б не женился никогда.

– Что ты тут про меня? – Дулма села за стол с другой стороны с двумя стаканами сока в руках. Коля улыбнулся ей, кивнул на Мишу:

– Да вот, уму-разуму учу. Нашёл себе, значит, принца Эрика и сломался об него. Ножки есть, а ртом говорить разучился.

– И правда, Миш. Скажи ему просто. Да – да, нет – нет. Неприятно, конечно, но тебе отсюда не на дно морское возвращаться. На свете четыре миллиарда мужиков. Ты парень видный, найдёшь себе ещё кого.

И легко было сказать «скажи». И «найдёшь себе ещё кого» тоже легко. Миша не хотел «ещё кого», Миша Антона хотел, но и сказать тоже не мог. А можно он как-то так ещё раз захлебнётся в его штормовых глазах, а Антон его заметит и вытащит? Уже захлебнулся же ведь. Три дня. Три дня знакомы, а голову Миша, похоже, там, в море оставил. Антон всего его вытащил, а голову забыл. «А голову ты дома не забыл?» Шлялся неприкаянный по платформе, по отельному пляжу, перебрался через ручей на ту сторону, на дикие камни, вернулся к корабельным соснам на территории. Антона не было нигде. Пытался добиться от девушки на ресепшен – на бейджике значилось «Мария», не старше двадцати на вид, волнистые каштановые, выгоревшие на сгибах волосы, шоколадная кожа, ослепительный контраст с кипенно-белой рабочей блузкой – ответа, в каком номере Антон живёт. Но добился только его фамилии:

– Арбузов, что ли? – задумчиво переспросила Мария на его сбивчивое объяснение, кто именно ему нужен. Спасатель Антон, невысокий такой, живёт на первом, вот там, слева. Арбузов, надо же. Спасатель Арбузов. Стало смешно. Мария его смех не оценила: – Я не могу сказать.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я по номерам пошёл его искать? Там их сколько, штук шесть же, не больше. Или восемь? Восемь? За пять минут обойду.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы перестали допытываться. Если он вам так нужен, подождите его в лобби.

– Вам жалко, что ли?

– Мне работы своей жалко, как вам такой вариант? Я права не имею разглашать такую информацию.

– Но мне просто…

– Будете настаивать – вызову охрану.

Она как будто насквозь его видела, эта Мария. Знала, зачем и для чего Антон ему нужен. Может, знала, что он не первый тут такой обивает пороги? И знала, что всё равно ничего у него не выгорит? В лобби ждать не стал, ушёл к себе в номер – Мария, кажется, выдохнула облегчённо, когда он свернул к лифтам. За ужином Антона не увидел. Судя по тому, что Коля с Дулмой сочувственно молчали весь вечер – вид у него был так себе. Неожиданно рано – ещё горел красным край моря, ещё не было видно звёзд, ни одной – отрубился. Спал как младенец до четырёх утра. Проснулся, долго не мог понять, где он и сколько времени, темень стояла страшенная, ветер с моря парусом надувал тонкую белую штору, только её одну и мог кое-как разглядеть, нащупал телефон, включил фонарик. На экране белело сообщение от братюни. Подумалось, что братюня сейчас, возможно, то самое, что ему нужно. Открыл диалог – тот был в сети.

«Мишань, как мужика склеить?»

Братюня Мишаня ответил секунд через сорок: набирать начал почти сразу, едва Миша отправил сообщение, потом то ли остановился, то ли стёр, набрал снова:

«Что за вопросы глупые? Ты себя видел?»

И тут же прислал ещё одно вдогонку:

«В том плане, что будь я на твоём месте, я б вообще не заморачивался – как».

Дальше была картинка с Патриком, та, которая «берёшь и делаешь». Миша усмехнулся: ну да, в общем, как-то так это и должно было происходить. И полегче стало на самом деле. Берёшь и делаешь. Берёшь и говоришь: «Антон, ты мне нравишься, давай возьмём того вина гранатового, нажрёмся на камнях, пока солнце не село, а как сядет – разберёмся?» И либо он говорит тебе в ответ: «А почему бы, собственно, и нет?», – и вы любите друг друга до рассвета, либо он говорит: «Иди-ка ты нахуй, Миша, с такими раскладами, и не приближайся ко мне больше», – и в обоих вариантах сразу становится понятно, что делать дальше и как жить. Радостный заснул и проспал ещё два часа. Привычные разговоры Коли с Дулмой за стенкой. Свежая футболка – снова белая, только на этот раз с сине-голубым принтом поперёк груди. Наше имя «Зенит», Миша не знал, как Антон относится к футболу – столького о нём не знал, на самом деле, – но почему-то был уверен, что против «Зенита» Антон ничего иметь не будет. Чистые джинсовые шорты с рваным краем – это он не джинсы отрезал, безнадёжно угваздав брючины, это они продавались уже такие. Две восемьсот, между прочим, как за целые. Подумал, не надеть ли кроссовки для полного парадного образа, забил, сунул ноги в сланцы. Коля у лифта одобрительно кивнул ему и хлопнул по плечу:

– Сразу бы так.

– Ставлю сотку – в столовой его не будет.

– С семи до восьми сто пудов появится, ему иначе не пожрать перед работой, как тебе такой аргумент?

– Уел.

– И не спорь со старшими.

На часах было семь пятнадцать, Миша никогда в жизни так медленно не ел – но Антон не появлялся. Без десяти восемь только влетел – уже ушли Коля с Дулмой, Коля на прощание развёл руками – «не угадал», – пронёсся мимо Миши, схватил с раздачи тарелку с кашей и стакан сока, обернулся в поисках свободных мест. Миша махнул ему – Антон как не заметил. Может, и правда не заметил – но какой-то горечью отозвалось внутри то, что он сел за ближайший к раздаче двухместный столик. Опустошил тарелку в две минуты, выхлебал сок и, так же быстро, как появился, исчез с глаз. Впрочем, Миша знал, где его искать.

Не то чтобы это помогло как-то. Антон демонстративно смотрел на воду, кричать ему вверх на вышку, чтобы он услышал, Миша не собирался – ещё не хватало, оповестить о своих чувствах весь пляж, – а нормальным голосом Антон слышал его очень выборочно – и ещё более выборочно ему отвечал. И с одной стороны, на пляже действительно было шумно, а мысли у Антона действительно были в работе – а с другой, Миша отлично чувствовал, что с ним просто не хотят разговаривать. Красная футболка, чёрные шорты. Интересно, ноги тоже до половины загорели? Не иначе. Жёлтый шнурок свистка на груди. Красная бейсболка. Трогательные босые ступни, следы песка на них. Какой у него размер? Не больше сорокового же. Очень хотелось взять их в ладони и целовать, от большого пальца, по косточке – и вверх, до голени. Он не разрешит, конечно же. Надо было поцеловать его тогда, в самый первый их вечер. Интересно, а искусственное дыхание считается за поцелуй? Интересно, а Антон ему его делал? Кстати, а перерывы у него вообще бывают? Не может же он сидеть на жопе, не шевелясь, двенадцать часов…

Не смог, конечно – но явно держался до последнего. А стоило Мише двинуть за ним, обернулся:

– Ты серьёзно? Я поссать иду. Подержать хочешь?

– Антон, я…

– Ты, да. Миш, это ненормально.

– Ненормально – подержать или поговорить хотеть?

– О чём? Мы нормально отдохнули вчера…

– Позавчера. Вчера ты от меня прятался.

– Вчера я отсыпался. А ты на уши весь отель поставил, меня Машка утром допрашивала, кто такой и что тебе от меня нужно. Кстати, что тебе от меня нужно? Не помню, чтобы мы друг другу в вечной верности клялись.

– А ты бы хотел?

– Что?

– В вечной верности?

– А ты вывезешь?

Стояли на ступеньках, узенькая лестница сверху на пляж, мимо спускались и поднимались люди, и если Антон им особенно не мешал, то Мише постоянно приходилось прижиматься к стенке. Вся ярость штормового моря у Антона в глазах. И весь он – как сжатая пружина, готовая в любой момент развернуться – прямо Мише… в челюсть? Или в сердце?

– Можем попробовать.

– Что ж ты те два дня не пробовал?

– А ты? – Антон усмехнулся. Вроде зло, а вроде потеплело что-то в его тоне, в его выражении лица, и выглянуло солнце, и успокаивалось штормовое море. Поднял на Мишу прямой искренний взгляд:

– Если я тебе въебу – ты отмахнёшься. Если ты мне въебёшь – я улечу. Простая математика?

– Это физика.

– Это… давай после восьми поговорим?

– А сейчас что? Вот же говорим стоим?

– Миш. Ну правда. Я поссать шёл. Сходи, я не знаю, искупайся, море – сказка. Дай мне поработать спокойно – и подумать. А после восьми подходи, я весь твой.

– Смотри, ты обещал.

А море правда было сказкой, вода, тёплая, как парное молоко, Миша даже не сразу почувствовал её на коже, расходилась под мощными гребками, держала на поверхности – как держало обещание Антона. «Я весь твой». «А ты всё помнишь, что я тебе говорил?» Антон ведь тоже помнил. И да, они оба безнадёжно ступили – Миша, Миша ступил в первую очередь, надо было поцеловать его тогда, в первый же вечер – сколько всего можно было бы исправить? А сколького избежать? Обсыхал на лежаке рядом с Колей и Дулмой, те не спрашивали – но очевидно, очевидно же заметили перемену. Плавали с Колей наперегонки до буйков, за буйки:

– Мужчины, вернитесь в разрешённую для купания акваторию!

Лежал на мелководье морской звездой на поверхности воды. Косил одним глазом – в другой нещадно било сентябрьское полуденное солнце – на розовое пятно справа по борту: огромный круг-фламинго Дулмы. Так и не научилась плавать – к тридцати-то годам. Коля подталкивал её сзади, уводил на глубину, она смеялась и брызгала на него водой. А ведь это реально – в вечной верности? Вот же они, какой, четвёртый, пятый год пошёл – а как первый день. Как вчера встретились – и решили, что это навсегда. Месяц, не больше – с момента их знакомства до подачи заявления. Точно, лето, крупные дождевые капли, «Мишань, я женюсь», а она только-только садилась в самолёт в Чите, чтобы лететь за ним. Её длинные чёрные косы, блестящие от воды. Короткий русый ёжик Антона – интересно, какой он на ощупь? Всего-то до восьми потерпеть.

Вспомнил – каким-то чудом – где брали с ним то вино, взял полторашку. И ветку зелёного винограда, сладкого, без косточек. И, чёрт бы с ним, арбуз.

– Как чурчхела? – белозубо улыбнулся ему продавец. Запомнил, надо же. Миша качнул головой виновато:

– Не понравилась.

– Ну и бог с ней.

Дошёл с бесценным своим кладом до номера, забрался в душ. С сомнением посмотрел на бритву, не знал, стоит ли заморачиваться, решил в конечном итоге, что если не выгорит – он ничего не потеряет, а выгорит – ну и здорово тогда. «Я весь твой». И что, ему не будет приятно знать, что Миша подготовился?

Уговорил стакан орехов, поглядывая на часы. В половине восьмого на пляже было вдвое, втрое меньше народа. Антон спустился к нему со своей вышки. Не сговариваясь, двинули через ручей к дикому берегу. Нагретая галька, ласковые тихие волны, подставлял им ступни, смотрел заворожённо, как вода облизывает пальцы – им обоим.

– А какой у тебя размер ноги?

– Сорок первый. Только заикнись про Золушку.

– Ну, ты русалочка, скорее. – Антон посмотрел на него вопросительно – и одновременно со смехом, вроде как «что ты за долбоёб-то такой и за какие прегрешения – именно мне». Миша рассмеялся: – На берег меня вытащил же? Вытащил.

– А ты принц, значит? Как там его?..

– Эрик.

– Точно. Долбоёб, который даже не смог запомнить, как девушка выглядит.

– Так он её не видел?

– Но ты-то меня видел?

– А я просто долбоёб.

– И дедлайн проебал.

– Какой дедлайн?

– У русалочки трое суток вроде было, чтобы принца окрутить. А у нас четвёртые пошли. Ну и как бы и всё.

– Погоди, погоди. Она как минимум день потратила на то, чтобы с колдуньей договориться. Так что пока всё в норме. Вот как раз третий день на исходе. Как там: до заката они поцеловаться должны были?

– Я давно смотрел. Знаешь, лет двадцать с тех пор прошло.

В оранжевом вечернем солнце глаза у Антона были ярко-голубые – и никакого шторма в них. А до заката ещё оставалось время. Всё время на свете.

А поцелуй был на вкус как гранатовое вино.

А Антон – таким лёгким, что Миша почти не почувствовал его веса, когда он оседлал Мишины бёдра. Дурацкая красная майка с растянутым воротом. Незагорелая грудь, тёмные соски. Миша целовал его в ямку между ключиц и вверх по тонкой сильной шее, прилип к нежной коже за ухом – губами слышал, казалось, его тяжёлое дыхание. Его цепкие пальцы – у Миши на плечах. Прогремел позади пассажирский поезд, прятались от людей между огромными валунами – теми самыми, кроваво-красными на закате. Добрался таки до них. И до Антона – добрался. И только-только скрылось солнце за толщей воды, а Антон уже расстёгивал нетерпеливо его шорты.

– Ты, конечно, придумал, в чём на пляж идти.

– Да я и не думал особо…

– Оно и видно.

Его собственные – чёрные в красных цветах – стягивались куда проще. И ни белья, ни плавок – под ними. И точно так же выбритый лобок. Ну… как – точно так же, дня два назад, шершавая от отрастающих волосков кожа под Мишиными губами. А он рассчитывал на тот вечер, да? На самый первый их? Антон вцеплялся ему в волосы, как утопающий, дышал жадно. Его встающий член мазнул Мишу по шее под подбородком. Миша обхватил головку губами. Солоноватый вкус на языке – чистое море, то самое, штормовое, из которого Антон вытащил его три дня назад. Бились волны между камнями, бился Антон – в коротком, но ярком оргазме, Миша держал его крепко за бёдра, не выпускал изо рта, чувствовал под губами его напряжение, невесомую вибрацию, чувствовал на языке его сперму. И не было даже мысли сплюнуть.

Всё-таки стащили с Миши джинсовые шорты – промокшие, а оттого тесные, липнущие к ногам. Антон через трусы обхватил ладонью его напряжённый член – Миша застонал негромко. Антон усмехнулся:

– В жопу не дам.

– А…

– Ты что-то больно здоровый.

– Да я как бы и не планировал.

– Ага, как же, знаю я таких, сначала «не планировал», а через пять минут «ну может как-то получится»…

– И много у тебя таких было?

– Ну… ты первый, с кем хочется не просто потрахаться и разбежаться.

У Антона легко, быстро встало по второму разу, стояли по колено в воде, вжал его спиной в древний, поросший мхом камень, обхватил ладонью оба члена разом, двинул рукой сверху вниз – Антон ахнул. Левой обнимал его за талию, Антон в ответ одной рукой цеплялся ему за затылок, другой – вторил его движениям. Какие тонкие у него пальцы. И какая крепкая хватка. Целовались до боли в губах, жадно, яростно. И Миша совсем чуть-чуть опередил его, вздрогнув, выплеснувшись на переплетённые пальцы. Не выпустил, не убрал руки – и Антон совсем скоро задрожал в ответ. Шальная, азартная его улыбка. Перехватил Мишу за запястье, потянул в воду – Миша подчинился. Не видел причин отказываться.

Так странно было – целоваться в глубине водной толщи. До рези в лёгких, до исконного, первобытного страха смерти. Рванулся вверх, к свету – Антон ужом скользнул за ним. Вынырнул, стёр лишнюю воду с лица. Миша покачал головой.

– Страшно.

– Так я же с тобой. Ещё раз вытащу, не впервой уже.

– И опять будешь ныть, что я тяжёлый. Кстати, а сколько ты без воздуха можешь продержаться?

– Три двадцать две в последний раз сделал. Но это в спокойном состоянии.

– А есть разница?

– Конечно. От возбуждения кровь быстрее бежит, соответственно, кислорода телу тоже больше нужно.

– Это что-то вроде того, что из-за меня у тебя сердце быстрее бьётся?

Антон вместо ответа обдал его сильной, тяжёлой волной и быстрыми стежками поплыл вдаль от берега. И не было никаких буйков. И никто не следил за ними с берега. Только красная полоса ещё горела над морем в том месте, где солнце скрылось за горизонт.

– А ты когда в Питер? – Сонное утро, девять часов, так не хотелось разлеплять глаза и идти куда-то – но самолёт в половине пятого, и нужно было собрать вещи, и нужно было захватить с собой всё море, и нужно было… так не хотелось – расставаться хотя бы на день. Антон приподнял голову – поперёк щеки след от подушки:

– А вот сезон закончится, и первого октября домой. Что тут дальше-то делать?

– Это… неделя всего?

– Она самая.

– И мы увидимся?

– Ну мы же поклялись в вечной верности, как иначе-то?

Ленивые поцелуи плавно перерастали в ленивый секс, Миша не успевал отследить этот момент никогда, вот они тискаются, а вот Антон уже берёт его за член. Кстати, возбуждённому телу и правда нужно было больше воздуха. Такому большому, как его – в разы. И как же Антон делал минет… Не заглатывал глубоко, никогда, но то, что он вытворял языком с головкой – Миша пытался повторить, но получалось плохо. «Научишься, – улыбался Антон в ответ на сокрушённые признания. – Не сейчас – так в Питере. Займусь тобой».

Обменялись номерами, контактами, паспортными данными, Антон, закатив глаза, выдал неверящему Мише свой адрес. И правда, Комендантский проспект.

– Только лучше позвони, прежде чем на порог заявляться, хорошо?

– Чтоб ты мужиков успел выгнать?

– Чтоб я срач успел разобрать.

– Да и чёрт бы с ним, нет?

– Такой ты, конечно…

– Какой?

Вместо ответа Антон просто его поцеловал.

– Напишешь, как приземлитесь?

– Уже выгоняешь меня?

– Из твоего номера? Боже упаси. Пошли жрать, пока столовую не закрыли. Любишь ты поспать, конечно.

Миша проснулся сегодня – в первый раз – без десяти семь, но Антон так сладко спал, пристроив голову ему на плечо, и так не хотелось его тревожить, что Миша сделал над собой усилие и уснул снова. И зачем? Чтобы теперь выслушивать беспочвенные претензии? Одно удовольствие было – шлёпнуть его вместо ответной реплики по голой заднице. Хорошо, со вкусом шлёпнуть. От продолжения их остановило только чувство голода. Возбуждённому телу ещё и есть хотелось сильней.

Целовались, полностью одетые, в тени корабельных сосен, пока Коля с Дулмой ждали у ворот отеля такси. Снова болели губы. Антон шально улыбался в поцелуй. Миша влез на переднее пассажирское, Коля со смехом пихнул его в плечо:

– Когда свадьба?

Миша только и смог, что закатить глаза.

В Пулкове, едва шасси коснулись земли – несильно тряхнуло, кто-то в хвосте уже начал хлопать, – включил на телефоне связь, отбил первым сообщением в пустой пока ещё диалог:

«На месте. Жду тебя».

В Петербурге было дождливо и холодно, сентябрь подходил к концу, это в Краснодаре было ещё лето, а здесь не сегодня завтра ожидался первый снег. Толстовка и джинсовая куртка, на которые возлагались такие надежды, не спасали. Такси обещалось через – целых – семь минут. Телефон пиликнул ответным сообщением, Миша замёрзшими пальцами разблокировал экран. Дурацкий стикер с пикирующей, как самолёт, совой и подписью «лечу». И небо было цвета Антоновых штормовых глаз – но вокруг почему-то стало теплее.


End file.
